


rungsing

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van Days
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: begitu saja dibikin heboh.





	rungsing

Pete berpikir terlalu banyak.

Patrick menyadarinya begitu mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama di tur-tur singkat mereka. Lelaki itu susah tidur; insomnia dan sering bermimpi buruk, Pete jadi lebih sering begadang dua-tiga hari penuh sebelum hibernasi di siang terik. Malam tempat para manusia mendulang mimpi Pete gunakan untuk mewujudkan banyak impiannya. Menulis, menulis, menulis, seolah dengan menulis itu ia kikis seluruh kecemasan sampai setan-setan pikirannya lenyap.

Patrick, kalau mau jujur, tidak begitu senang. Sedikit cemas sebenarnya.

“Kau harus tidur,” begitu akhirnya ia bertindak, tengah malam, di suatu tempat di Milwaukee, ketika Pete lagi-lagi sibuk memuntahkan ampas mentalnya di buku kecil bersampul buluk yang ia bawa ke mana-mana. Kertasnya sudah lecek dan terlipat-lipat.

Pete berpaling, menatap Patrick lama. Mereka berdua diam saling bertatapan sampai Pete mendesah. “Kalau begitu kau tidurlah.”

“Yang kurang tidur di sini bukan aku,” ketus Patrick.

“Aku tidak butuh tidur.”

“Katakan itu pada matamu.”

Pete tidak bereaksi.

Patrick merebut paksa pulpen Pete dan melemparnya ke belakang, yang meruntun pada Pete mendesis tinggi penuh kekesalan sebelum menerjang Patrick sampai jatuh. Pete menonjok pipi Patrick. Ditindih tidak membuat Patrick menyerah—ia cekik leher Pete kuat-kuat, dan mereka terlibat perkelahian serius sampai van bergoyang. Hanya karena sebuah pulpen!

“Aku bersumpah atas nama semua Tuhan di alam semesta,” geram Andy. “Kalau kalian tidak berhenti sekarang, akan kubunuh kalian berdua.”

Patrick menanamkan kuku-kukunya ke samping leher Pete sampai Pete terbatuk-batuk. Giginya bergemeletuk. “Silakan saja.”

“Patrick. Kautahu aku tidak bercanda setelah jam delapan malam.”

“Bukan salahku Pete mau mati begini.”

“Hentikan.”

Maka Patrick menarik tangannya kasar dan menendang Pete keras, memberinya ruang untuk bangkit. Ia menukikkan alis tajam.

“Kau,” maki Pete, suaranya serak. “Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuseret ke neraka.”

Patrick buang muka. “Maka matilah lebih dulu.”

“Seberapa kurang ajar kau sebenarnya?”

“Sekurang ajar kau yang tidak mau merawat diri sendiri?”

“Dasar bedebah kecil.”

Andy mendesah keras-keras dari kursi supir, tapi baik Pete maupun Patrick bersikap seolah mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Mereka bertahan dalam keheningan. Pete menatap bukunya nanar, ingin lanjut menulis tapi terlalu malas untuk memanjat jok-jok demi mendapatkan kembali pulpennya di belakang. Patrick berdecak memegangi wajahnya yang dihajar Pete. Andy, sedikit stres, sesekali memandangi mereka berdua dari spion tengah.

Keheningannya berlangsung sampai seperempat mil berikutnya, di mana Pete mendecih kasar, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke sisi Patrick sebal sembari berkata, “Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan.”

Patrick melirik sinis. “Kau masih punya malu atau tidak, seenaknya tiduran padaku begini setelah memukuliku sampai mampus.”

“Berani bicara begitu? Bukan aku yang berusaha mengakhiri nyawa _pacarku sendiri_ dengan mencekiknya tadi.”

Patrick mengerang frustrasi. Ia rangkul bahu Pete kasar, kemudian ia tarik sampai tubuh mereka bertabrakan, tulang bahu Patrick menusuk dada Pete, tetapi Pete tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluh karena Patrick sudah lebih dulu menciumnya.

Pete mendorong Patrick, melepas tautan sebentar untuk menggumam, _what the fuck?_ , lalu kembali memagut bibir pacarnya.

“Tidurlah,” itu yang Patrick katakan dengan suara pelan dan napas berat ketika menjauh. Tangannya membawa Pete menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya. “Aku tidak akan senang kalau harus mencari pemain bass lain untuk menggantikanmu karena kau sakit akibat kebiasaan bodoh ini, lalu ternyata si pengganti itu terlewat cakep, dan aku jadi meninggalkanmu untuk mengejarnya. Bayangkan.”

“Tidak lucu,” gerutu Pete, menggeliat sedikit mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Patrick menjawab dengan begitu serius. “Memang bukan candaan.”

“Dasar sialan.”

“Setidaknya aku benar-benar bisa main gitar. Tidak sepertimu, kau main bass saja masih belepotan.”

“Hei! Tanpaku band kita tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini!”

“Kemampuanmu payah, bodoh. Kau hanya menang tampan saja.”

“Jadi kau mengakui aku tampan.”

“Ya,” Patrick memutar mata kala Pete mencium pipinya. “Sudahlah. Tidur sana.”

“Hei, aku benci harus menginterupsi dan jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian,” ujar Andy mendadak, matanya menatap Pete dan Patrick dari spion tengah. “Tapi kalian harus belajar berkomunikasi. Usaha pembunuhan tadi tidak akan terjadi kalau kau langsung menyuruh Pete tidur, Patrick.”

“Seperti dia akan mendengarkanku saja.”

Pete mengerutkan kening. “Tentu saja aku akan mendengarkanmu.”

“Apa kau mendengarkanku tadi?”

Mereka berdua tahu jawabannya. Pete membuang muka, menutup mata, tidak berusaha mengelak. Patrick tahu ia kembali berpikir banyak.

“Hentikan,” katanya.

Pete menyahut, suaranya menyamai rendah, supaya tidak didengar Andy di depan. “Hentikan apa?”

“Kau selalu berlebihan memikirkan sesuatu,” ketus Patrick. “Sudah, berhentilah. Yang terjadi akan terjadi, tapi itu urusan nanti. Tidak perlu cemas begitu.”

Pete mendesah. “Bicara saja memang mudah.”

Patrick membawa Pete ke dekapannya, dan inilah dua hal yang mereka ketahui dalam diam di sisa malam; bahwa pelukan itu tidak membuat Pete berhenti berpikir kebanyakan dan bahwa bahkan kala Pete merasa kelebihan beban, Patrick meyakinkannya ia masih punya seseorang untuk berpulang.[]

 


End file.
